


Take what I want

by ModSoul



Series: B-Sides [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Hospital, M/M, Mention of injuries, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: When walking into Oswald's hospital room Ed only expected to see his best friend after his eye surgery, not that their whole relationship would change.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: B-Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Take what I want

After hours of surgery Ed was finally allowed see Oswald. He had spent the time anxiously pacing in the waiting room, snapping at nurses, patients and family members alike. But the time did not flow faster. He felt not just his own relief at the announcement, but also heard the other’s in the form of sighs and muttered _finally_ ’s. But Ed did not care about that, getting to Oswald was more important than those ignoramuses.

Hesitantly Ed knocked on the door before opening it. What he saw made him draw in a deep breath. The open wound had made him gag, but seeing Oswald in a hospital gown, tubes and wires connected to his body and his head tightly wrapped with bandages send a cold shiver down his spine. He had been far too close to lose his best friend. Again. Oswald seemed to still be quite out of it as he waved and grinned at Ed, who returned the gesture as he walked closer. Oswald patted the bed on his left side. The side that had not been compromised by the grenade blast. Ed did as he was asked and awkwardly sat down, not quite sure where to put his limbs in the limited space. Oswald reached out to him, his hand patted his knee, then up his chest, as if making sure Ed was real. Without warning Oswald closed his hand around Ed’s tie and pulled. Ed tried to regain his balance, but before he knew it, Oswald was kissing him. Nothing more than lips pressed against each other, but a kiss nonetheless. Ed’s mind was whirring by the time Oswald let go of him. While the other leaned back into his pillow with a content sigh, as if they had only hugged, Ed was left speechless. One hand on the pillow beside Oswald's head, the other just sliding down onto the mattress from his chest, Ed still hovered above him.  
“Wh-what the hell, Oswald?” Ed's thoughts eventually settled on, yet, his body refused to move further away.  
“Did we not just make a deal to take what we want?” Oswald offered as a way of explanation, the accompanying shrug moving his whole body, nothing was left of the sluggish movements he had shown before. “After that whole ordeal with the bridges and nearly dying I decided to give myself a little treat.”  
Ed still could not follow. “But I – you -?”  
“Please, as if I expect you to reciprocate,” Oswald scoffed, his voice condescending, but also strangely vulnerable.  
If after everything they had done to each other and all they have been through, Oswald still wanted to kiss him, did that not prove, that he accepted Ed even more than anyone else ever had? _We will suffer no fools_ , the second part of their vows resounded in Ed’s mind. Which one of them was the fool in this scenario? Oswald, for still harboring feelings or Ed, for still denying himself, what he truly desired?  
“Well, what did I miss?” Oswald changed the topic as if nothing had happened, as if they could just go back to how things where.  
Now it was Ed’s turn to take what he wanted, so he leaned down to capture his friend’s lips. His hand on the undamaged side of Oswald's face, Ed guided him into deepening the kiss. This time it was not one sided, both fighting for dominance. His free hand moving below Oswald's shoulder, Ed desperately held onto the one good thing in his life, just as Oswald's fingers found their way into Ed’s hair, pulling it lightly.

When they broke apart for air Ed could not hold in the chuckle that was bursting out of him. Oswald’s expression was a mixture of awe and smugness, as if this was exactly what he had planned to accomplish. Oh, two could play that game. Ed smirked, he would not make it that easy for his, well, whatever Oswald was to him now.  
“You didn’t give me a chance to participate.”  
As expected, Oswald snorted and looked to the side, licking his lips, a light blush visible on his skin. Ed used this to lean in and peck his cheek just below the bandage. Yes, he could get used to taking what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> For my series [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588390) I have a different head cannon of how they got together, hence this not being part of it, but this idea was quite persistent as an alternative version.


End file.
